The present invention relates in general to a combination fragrance emitter and potted plant container, and in particular to a combination fragrance emitter and plant-supporting container having a self-watering capability.
Plant watering containers having self-watering features are known in the art, reference being made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,792 and 5,111,614, to Reinhold Holtkamp, Sr. The patented assembly comprises a container which serves as a liquid reservoir, with a potted plant being supported on and within the container. A watering wick extends upwardly into the pot and is downwardly into the water reservoir, thereby permitting watering of the plant through capillary action. The self-watering feature has proved highly satisfactory and the container has had substantial commercial success. However, there is no fragrance emitting characteristic associated with the self-watering container.
There are a myriad of commercially available air freshener products and these vary greatly in type and function. Typical room fresheners are characterized by being relatively compact and decorative, thereby providing the desired air freshening function in an aesthetically satisfactory design or configuration. However, to the best knowledge of applicant, there has been no air freshener prior to the present invention which combines both the air freshening feature with a self-watering container capable of supporting and providing a watering system for a potted plant. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,835 describes a combined fragrance dispenser and humidifier capable of receiving a relatively limited number of decorative cut flower stems, the device is primarily a humidifier and is incapable of supporting a potted plant. Moreover, the structure and arrangement of the container and fragrance emitter are distinctly different than in accordance with the present invention.